dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Galren Algate
"The Selde will move, and when they do, I will personally lead the fleet against them." Galren discussing the possibility of war against the Selde with the Algranian Leader. Galren is the Algranian Military commander, carrying the rank of High Admiral. Profile *Name: Galren Vorsh Algate *Birth Date: 1298 *Height: 14ft 11in *Species: Algranian *Gender: Female *Weight: 19954 Kg Overview ... Scar "Every time I look in a mirror, I see my scar, and my hatred of the Selde is renewed..." Galren muttering to herself about her scar. The large scar on Galren's snout was gained in 1593 when the Algranians and Selde first encountered each other on Kreia, a small habitable planet in what is now the Selde-Algranian Neutral Zone. The ensuing fight left Galren as the only survivor. Galren, as the ranking Algranian officer with the rank of Lieutenant had her survey team protect her for most of the fight, with the last of them dieing with just 3 Selde left. She managed to take out 2 of the Selde with her rifle before it ran out of power, relying on the piercing hammer mounted on her rifle to take on the last Selde, who also had ran out of power for her rifle and had resorted to using a small sword. Galren managed to survive this melee battle with just large scar where the last Selde's sword had caught her before she could smash the Selde's skull with her piercing hammer. She deliberately decided not to eat enough to cure this scar, seeing it as a reminder of why she hates Selde. This event was one of the start of the Selde's and Algranian's mutual hatred for each other (this small dispute lead to a temporary truce a few days later while both sides prepared for full blown war that would've started in 1651 if not for the intervention of the Sealachans). Galren's personal hatred of the Selde was formed by this event, and she, like all others on that mission (the survey ship's crew), vowed to rid the Galaxy of Selde. This hatred was rumoured to have propelled her through the ranks from a lowly Lieutenant to High Admiral. Combat Style "A pistol is a waste of space, give me a good Rifle-Hammer, and I will have all the weapons I need." Galren muttering about weapons. Galren is skilled in the use of a standard issue Rifle-Hammer, being able to hit targets at long range while also being able to swing the weapon with enough force to do massive damage with the piercing hammer. She prefers to use the Rifle-Hammer as a piercing hammer, getting up close and smelling fresh blood while also getting satisfaction from knowing that smashing someone's skull in with a piercing hammer means they can't possibly survive. Death Galren died aboard her flagship, the A.S.V. Vengeance, in 2031 when it was destroyed at the end of the Selde-Algranian War by Shadraxian forces trying to stop it from destroying Seldeynia. She didn't live long enough to witness the destruction of Seldeynia, but died happy knowing she had caused it's destruction, having, minutes before, taken extreme pleasure in firing the ''Vengeance's ''main weapon at Seldeynia herself rather than letting her crew do it.Category:Algranian Category:Characters